c_o_efandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Family of Ethaeria
The Royal Family of Ethaeria, formerly the Rasmussens and currently the Renli family - often simplified as "The Royals", are a one time ruling line of kings and queens. Although they no longer hold seats of power in the land, they are regarded by most with respect. Early Origins The earliest origins of the Royal Family trace back to the breaking up of mankind into three distinct subsets. The commoners, arguably the largest portion of the populace, desired a person (or group) to give them structure. Where the Casters and Wardens had their powers and sects, the commoners had only a fledgling religion and the burgeoning Guilds. Therefore, in 331 before the Common Calendar, Martus Rasmussen was crowned as King Martus I. "Golden Age" and Sundering The Golden Age of the Rasmussen stretches nearly four hundred years, from the crowning of Varthas I in 322 to the sundering and start of the subsequent wars known as the Reunification Wars in 200 before ECC. After 200, there were a series of claims to the throne made by other families in Ethaeria. Notably, in 600 ECC, when two rival "Kings" cropped up, both claiming to the legitimate heirs to Martus I. The subsequent series of disputes between the ruling King, Rolf IV and the would be usurpers, "King" Henri Orstadt and "King" Ethan Renli, came to be known as the Time of Three Kings, and was a chaotic time that only served to muddy the waters of an already dilluted line of succession. In the end, Rolf IV retained his crown, and while Henri eventually abandoned his quest, Ethan swore that the crown would be his. He went as far as constructing his own citedal and castle near the lake country, formely called Castle Renli. It would take time, but eventually the Renli family would attain their goal. Renli Gains Control It would take nearly a hundred years, but in 689 ECC, the Renli family finally found proof to their claims. In a shocking turn of events, they produced a document showing that while Martus I had no living siblings, he did have an elder brother-in-law. According to the statutes at that time, Kingship fell to the eldest male member of the family. The Renli claim was that the line rightfull rested with the descendents of Ardan - the Renli line. After much deliberation, and various checks on the authenticity of the document, the Council of Elders (including the leadership of both the Wardens and Casters) were forced to agree that the Renli line was, indeed, the true heirs to the throne. In Solsnamen of that year, Ethan Renli was officially crowned Ethan I. In an effort to show his support for the "old ways", he names his firstborn son Vether, after the grandson of Cartas I. Betrayal and Murder - The Fall of the Royals The Renli line would prove to be cruel, cold, and nearly despotic. Starting with Ethan, the kingly line begins to change laws to benefit their own ends, and replace any ruling council member that did not agree with their goals. It all came to a head in the year 1902, whe Vether IV ordered royal troops to fire upon protestors in the city of Maevan, thereafter referred to the Massacre at Maevan. In the insuing fallout, the ruling classes of Ethaeria agree to dissolve the seat of the ruler, and so Vether IV is dethroned forcibly. This brought an end to the ruling family, but both lines still exist to this day.